


Florist!AU

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, florist im jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Florist!AU

  * Jaebeom owns and runs one of the most popular flower shops in town
  * nobody saw it coming
  * since he was seen as the resident bad boy
  * but the truth was that he was just shy and quiet
  * and literally spent his days petting cats
  * and at the park, sniffing the flowers
  * flowers are his favourite
  * because it reminded him of his fondest childhood memories
  * with his next door neighbour
  * _Y O U_
  * you and Jaebeom were best friends
  * and attached by the hip
  * you spent almost everyday together
  * even as you attended grade school
  * you were always fascinated by the flowers
  * and all their colours
  * and all their meanings
  * Jaebeom didn’t get it at first
  * but since your face lit up like Christmas morning
  * every time the two of you passed by the park on the way home
  * he automatically liked flowers too
  * after grade school finished, you had to move away
  * due to your dad’s work
  * you were both young and Jaebeom couldn’t understand why you had to leave
  * so the two of you fought before you left
  * you had waited for him to come and say goodbye on your moving day
  * but his stubborn ass wouldn’t leave the house
  * so you handed the blue irises you had picked up to his mother
  * asking her to promise to give them to him along with a letter
  * she had scolded Jaebeom for his behaviour
  * and told him he would live to regret not saying goodbye
  * Jaebeom didn’t understand what the flowers meant so he looked them up
  * faith and hope - for their friendship
  * along with the letter - that had hoped for something more
  * Jaebeom cried himself to sleep every night for the next few weeks
  * after realising that you had gone and he didn’t get to say goodbye
  * he also realised that the reason why he had been so upset
  * was because he was in love with you too
  * and he was a fool for not letting you know before you had gone
  * so he went and learnt everything there was to know about flowers
  * because he had hoped that it would someday lead him to you
  * _present day_
  * Jaebeom had just opened up the shop for the day
  * when he sees you walk in
  * he stares at you in shock
  * as you walk around the store
  * looking and sniffing at the flowers like you always do
  * “Y/N?”
  * “Im Jaebeom?”
  * the two of you stare silently at each other
  * before smiling and giving each other a hug
  * “you really opened up a flower shop?”
  * “yeah… I did”
  * cue a lot of scratching the back of his neck
  * because Jaebeom is still the shy boy you had grown to love
  * “when did you get back?”
  * “a few months ago, for work”
  * the two of you catch up for a few minutes before you see the time 
  * and remember why you had come to the shop
  * “are you able to arrange something for me?”
  * “anything”
  * you inform him of a friend who is in hospital and you wanted to visit and bring some flowers
  * “how did you know I owned this flower shop?”
  * “I didn’t actually, but someone had recommended this place to me”
  * “who?”
  * “my boyfriend”
  * Jaebeom almost drops all the flowers in his hands
  * while his heart drops to the floor and shatters
  * “he brings me flowers from here all the time”
  * he works silently after this revelation
  * and hands you the arrangement you had requested
  * “thanks, Jae. I really appreciate it”
  * Jaebeom watches you walk out of the store
  * and thanks the heavens that there were no other customers around
  * so that nobody would see him cry
  * Jaebeom didn’t think he’d see you again after that
  * so imagine his surprise when you walked in the next day
  * “hey Jae, I wanted to introduce you to Jackson, my boyfriend”
  * Jaebeom looks at the man next to you and is even more surprised
  * Jackson definitely was a frequent customer
  * Almost everyday in fact
  * Except there were days when Jackson had come in
  * with a loving woman by his arm
  * that wasn’t you
  * Jaebeom has to stop himself from punching the guy’s teeth out
  * and instead settles for an icy glare and a curt nod
  * he couldn’t believe this asshole was your boyfriend
  * Jaebeom needed to tell you one way or another
  * because you certainly deserved better
  * the next day, Jackson walks in to purchase some flowers
  * “is this for Y/N? Or for your sidechick?”
  * “not that it’s any of your business, but it’s for Y/N”
  * “she’s my best friend, of course she’s my business”
  * Jackson scoffs and studies Jaebeom for a moment then has an epiphany
  * “you’re in love with her, aren’t you?”
  * Jaebeom barely manages to hold everything in before declining
  * “that’s why you opened up this flower shop right?”
  * Jackson knows he has Jaebeom figured out when he doesn’t answer
  * “too bad you left her hanging that day, because she was in love with you too”
  * as much as Jaebeom really wants to rearrange Jackson’s face
  * he knew it wouldn’t do anything in his favour
  * Jackson could probably even spin it around
  * so that you wouldn’t believe Jaebeom when he tells you about his cheating ways
  * so Jaebeom came up with a way to let you know
  * by giving Jackson Red Dahlias to give to you
  * they symbolise betrayal and dishonesty
  * you come in just before the shop closes
  * with tears streaming down your face
  * as you chuck the red dahlias on the counter in front of Jaebeom
  * “what the hell is this?”
  * “you know exactly what it is, Y/N”
  * “how would you know?”
  * “he brought her in here a few times”
  * Jaebeom engulfs you in a hug as you break down in front of him
  * he consoles you as best as he can until you’ve calmed down enough and left the shop
  * Jaebeom doesn’t see you for the next couple of weeks
  * and he starts to worry, thinking that you had left him again
  * he couldn’t let that happen a second time, so he decides to do something about it
  * you come home one day to your apartment filled with blue irises and red roses
  * you can’t help the smile that graces your face as you sniff the flowers
  * and you decide that it’s time
  * “how did you find me?”
  * Jaebeom is surprised to hear you ask as he is about to close up the shop
  * “I have my ways”
  * “how did you do it?”
  * “ _I have my ways_ ”
  * you shake your head at him attempting to hide the smile that graces your features
  * unluckily for you he doesn’t miss it and is relieved at how you’ve taken his grand gesture
  * “I know what the blue irises are for, but what are the red roses for?”
  * “I think you know, Y/N”
  * “but, I could be wrong. I need you to tell me anyway”
  * Jaebeom lightly chuckles at your antics
  * before looking into your eyes
  * and seeing nothing but love from them
  * “why don’t I tell you over dinner? Tonight?”
  * “okay”
  * Jaebeom mirrors the smile on your face before quickly closing down the shop
  * “Oh, and Jae?”
  * “Ye-”
  * you grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss
  * Jaebeom holds you close fearing you’d disappear again if he let go
  * “Y/N, sorry I was late”
  * “that’s okay. you can make it up to me.”
  * “daffodils?”
  * “daffodils.”
  * to symbolise new beginnings




End file.
